


Coney Island

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [6]
Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Coney Island, Dates, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, POV Evie, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but it's real, follower celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: Evie and Sam spend the day at Coney Island.
Relationships: Sam Lloyd | Sergei Lubovich/Evangeline "Evie" O'Neill
Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891372
Kudos: 4





	Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ladywitchpaws:  
> Hello! Congratulations!!, for the mini fics request: Evie and Sam on date night. Thank youu
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! Some slight notes:  
> 1\. I made this day not night lol  
> 2\. Takes place in universe, roughly sometime during Lair of Dreams (so if you haven't read that yet there are some spoilers here)  
> 3\. I set it before they were really "together" together, sorry if that wasn't really what anyone was expecting [but I think it worked out pretty well and happy for everyone ;)]  
> 4\. Longest fic yet!

“I’m about to make all your dreams come true.”

That was how Sam greeted Evie when she opened the door. She quirked an eyebrow.

“Really?” Are you finally gonna give me back my $20 clams and disappear back to wherever you came from?” She smiled mischievously at him.

“Hah hah, good try but I think you’re better off sticking to your current radio schtick Baby Vamp. Comedy isn’t really your calling.”

“Whoever said I was trying for comedy?”

Sam glared at her for a moment, before a smug expression crossed his face. “Fine,” he sighed, “I guess I’ll just have to let the folks downstairs know that the date is off and they won’t get a chance to see their favorite couple grace the town with their presence.” He turned to leave, but Evie quickly grabbed his arm.

“There’s people downstairs? Waiting for us? Newspaper people?”

Sam looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. “Only one way for you to find out Lamb Chop.”

* * *

“Coney Island!” Sam exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of them. Evie looked at him skeptically, before glancing around and noticing the people subtly watching them. Or maybe that’s just what Evie wanted to see, to have an excuse for enjoying the notion of being out on a date with Sam.

“I’ve never been here,” Evie remarked, casually looping her arm through his as they began to walk towards the entrance of the Luna Park portion of Coney Island.

“Me either,” Sam said.

“Really? Then what made you think of coming here?” They reached the ticket counter and Sam pulled out their fare. Upon paying the cheery girl at the counter ushered them into the amusement park.

They walked into the park a bit and Sam shrugged. “Never really had the desire to go,” he looked down at the ground and scuffed his shoe a bit, “or the funds.”

Ah, so that was it. And Evie didn’t buy his act about not wanting to go one bit. Even with the awkwardness of before he was practically vibrating with excitement as he observed the rides and games surrounding them.

“But now...” Evie questioned aloud, thoughts and words trailing off as Sam met her gaze once again. She was startled by the intensity of his eyes. They seemed to be trying to communicate something, but she wasn’t sure what.

In a flash the old Sam was back, feigned cockiness obscuring whatever emotion had been there before. “But now I’ve come into some money and thought I would treat my best girl to a day of fun and thrills!”

“That money you’ve come into wouldn’t happen to be mine would it?”

“Not a chance! I spent your money ages ago!”

Evie sighed, and draped her arm back through his again. For the good of any onlookers of course. They were trying to sell this romance hard after all. The way Evie’s heart raced and stomach fluttered with the renewed closeness to Sam had nothing to do with it at all. “By all means, lead the way.”

* * *

Their first stop was a charming carousel. Despite her earlier encouragement for Sam to decide their course of action for the day, once Evie had spotted the intricately carved horses she had practically dragged Sam over to it. Something about the bright colors of paint, upbeat music, and the way the horses legs were positioned as if at any moment they would break free and gallop away appealed to her. Sam happily obliged her, helping her onto one of the wooden horses once it was their turn for a ride.

He stumbled a bit as he hefted himself onto the horse next to her. “Maybe I should have been the one helping you instead,” she teased, enjoying the flush that crept along his neck.

“My horse is taller than yours,” he pointed out a bit petulantly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Evie giggled. Sam opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a loud ding announcing the ride was starting. Evie squealed, and grabbed the pole in front of her for balance as the carousel began to spin.

She turned her face away from Sam and out towards the world as Luna Park spun around in front of her, a whirl of colors, laughter, and delicious smells of food. Evie thought she might like to stay here forever, getting carried away into a place of make believe.

The ride started to slow down far sooner than she would have liked. Only then did she turn back to look at Sam. He had a soft expression on his face, eyes cast in a similar direction to where hers had been before.

“You liked the ride too?” Evie asked, she hadn’t expected him to enjoy this one as much as she did. “Wasn’t it just wonderful?”

“Y- Yeah!” Sam replied, startling out of his thoughts. “So wonderful.” He had that soft expression on his face again as he gazed at her.

“Okay folks! Everybody off! There’s lots more fun to be had here at Luna Park!” The voice of the ride operator made them both jump, and hasten to get down off the carousel horses.

Once off and out of the carousel area Sam took Evie’s hand in his. “For the swooning fans,” he explained, giving a slight nod of his head in the direction of a group of young girls. They were looking at the two of them and whispering behind their hands to each other, loud giggles occasionally floating over.

“Right,” Evie said quietly, “the fans.” She gathered herself quickly though as the two strolled through the park. “I picked first-“

“You sure did. And here I thought I was the one leading the way!”

Evie glared at him. “Stop interrupting me or I’ll make us go on the most boring ride I can find.” Sam’s shoulders shook with laughter, and he mimed locking his lips up and throwing away the key.

“Good,” Evie continued with a huff. “I was gonna say since I picked first it was your turn now.”

“My turn?”

“Mmhmmm, don’t make me regret it.”

Sam pivoted in a slow circle, taking in the sprawl of rides on offer in the park. A wicked grin came over his face. “That one!” He pointed at a spot behind Evie. She turned and gulped. She already regretted this.

* * *

“It’s gonna be fine Lamb Chop! I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam’s reassurances did nothing to help Evie’s fear.

“What are you gonna do to help if this coaster decides it doesn’t wanna coast anymore and instead wants to crash, killing me as it does?”

Sam looked over at where she sat strapped into the roller coaster next to him, amusement and fondness in his eyes. “It’s safe Evie, don’t worry so much!”

“Hmphh, easy for you to say,” Evie grumbled.

“I’ll tell you what Baby Vamp, if you and I die on this coaster I’ll make sure Ling brings you to me in the dream world so that you can yell at me for all eternity. How does that sound?”

“That sounds fair,” Evie snuffed after a moment. “Wouldn’t want to miss out on saying ‘I told you so.’”

“Exactly,” Sam laughed. The car of the roller coaster gave a shudder beneath them and started moving out onto the main ride. Evie yelped and grabbed Sam’s hand in hers. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ve got you.”

* * *

Much to her surprise Evie actually enjoyed the roller coaster. Though she had to hide that from Sam to keep him from gloating at her for the rest of their fake relationship.

When he asked her what she thought after the ride was over she merely sniffed and said “It was alright I guess. I didn’t die at least.” Sam gave her a discerning look as though he didn’t believe her, but let it go anyway.

The two continued to walk around the park together hand in hand. Occasionally they would stop and go on a ride or play a game, but mostly they walked and talked to each other. Evie was always surprised by how much she liked talking to Sam, especially without the pressure of having the others around. Sure the two bickered back and forth fairly readily, but they also laughed together and shared stories about their lives.

Before they knew it, it was getting to be late afternoon and they needed to be heading back soon. They had time for one more ride though.

They wound up on a gondola ride designed to look like Venice. It made for a nice, tranquil end of their day.

“Did you have fun today?” Sam asked softly as their boat bobbed calmly in the fake canal.

Evie turned away from the painted Venice facades she had been studying to look over at where he sat close next to her. “I did,” she smiled, “thank you for suggesting it.”

“Anything for you Lamb Chop!” Sam grinned at her as she rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation at the nickname.

They both spent the rest of the ride taking in the sights and sounds of the park around them for the last little bit of time before they left and had to go back to the real world and their real lives. Neither of them even noticed that they had spent the entire time holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Commetns? Kuods?
> 
> Tumblr: incorrect-diviners


End file.
